Episode 540.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince! (Part 3)
Plot In the sixth year at Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft, and in both wizard and muggle worlds Lord Rotten Tomato and his henchmen are increasingly active. With vacancies to fill at Bubblewarts, Mr. Grouper persuades Arctic Dan, back from retirement to become the potions teacher, while Mr. Grumpfish receives long awaited news. Nonny Pirruccello, together with Mr. Grouper, must face treacherous tasks to defeat his evil nemesis. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Arctic Dan as (Professor Horace Slughorn) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2009 film "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix!" This story takes place a year after the fifth story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Quidditch Pitch) (Nonny tries -- with little success -- to get the attention of the throng of aspiring Quidditch players assembled on the pitch.) Nonny: All right! Queue up! Excuse me... Oona: SHUT IT! (Instant silence. Nonny frowns, nods to Oona nevertheless.) Nonny: Thanks. All right. This morning I’ll be putting you all through a few drills to assess your strengths. But know this: Just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear? (Gil looks unnerved at this, sweating so much he’s attracted a pesky fly. The huge boy from Gordon’s Wizard Wheezes sidles up.) Huge Boy: No hard feelings, Gordon, alright? Gil: Hard feelings? Huge Boy: I’ll be going out for Keeper as well. Nothing personal. Gil: Really? Strapping guy like you, you’ve got a Beater’s build, don’t you think? Keeper needs to be agile, quick -- (The huge boy nabs the fly between two fingers, kills the buzz.) Huge Boy: I like my chances. Say... think you could introduce me to your friend Gentilella? Wouldn’t mind getting on a first name basis, know what I mean? (The huge boy gives a lewd wink, saunters off. Gil glances up to the stands. Molly smiles, waves. Oona flies swiftly, handling the Quaffle with ease. makes a brilliant save. Gil makes a shaky save. Molly looks on, nervous for him. Jimberly Shaskan snatches a Quaffle with one hand, splits two defenders beautifully and makes a slick blind pass to Tom who jets high in the air, then lets the Quaffle roll off his fingers... right into Oona’s hands as she races below. Dean sends a Bludger rocketing into the stands, scatters a group of onlookers, leaving only Goby, who sidles delicately to the right as the others leg it. Two third years collide in mid-air. The huge boy makes a brilliant save. Gil turns the wrong way but makes the save anyway as the Quaffle caroms off the tail of his broom. Molly looks on more nervously. Bella Wahler, bent low over her stick, pins the Quaffle under her chin, splits two Bludgers and a pair of Beaters. Two fourth years collide in mid-air. Two aspiring Beaters “whiff” on a pair of Bludgers, whack each other instead and plummet to the pitch as the Bludgers ricochet off one another and go flying into the stands, scattering onlookers yet again and leaving, as before, only Goby. This time, he sidles delicately to the left. The huge boy makes a brilliant save. The Quaffle bounces off Gil’s head. Molly looks on extremely nervously. Two fifth years collide in mid-air. The survivors press ice packs to their heads, run tape round twisted fingers. Only Gil, hovering at the west goal, and the huge boy, hovering at the east, remain on the pitch. Deema, Spectrespecs in place, eyes the huge boy -- cool, confident, clear. Then eyes Gil -- sweaty, nervous, swarming in Wrackspurts.) Nonny: All right. Darius. Gil. It’s down to you two for Keeper. We’ll decide it with a shootout. Bella, you’ll bring the Quaffle up against Darius. Oona, you’ll take on Gil. Darius: Hang on. She’s his sister. How do I know she won’t toss him a floater? Oona: Piss off, Darius. How ‘bout I toss you a floater? Nonny: Quiet! I’m Captain. We do it my way. Now line up. On three. One. Two... Three! (Bella and Oona rocket forth. Gil weaves nervously while Darius hovers in place, a confident sneer on his face.) Nonny: (under his breath) C’mon, Gil... (Bella hunkers over her broom once again, flying like an arrow, then goes into a wide, sweeping slide. Oona blasts over the pitch, purple hair streaming like flames, then rolls recklessly to the side. As one, they both let fly... Molly, face buried in her fingers, mutters something. Darius, at the last moment, inexplicably rolls his broom to the right and the Quaffle sails over his shoulder. Gil, zig-zagging crazily, nearly falls off, rights himself in a panic, and deflects Oona’s Quaffle... with his forehead. As a few partisan cheers erupt from the stands, Nonny grins, then has to restrain himself. Molly opens her eyes slowly.) Jessica: Isn’t he brilliant? (Molly stares balefully at Jessica, then notices Darius eyeing his broom incredulously. She gets up, slips away.) (Scene: Common Room) (Nonny scans his Potions book. Molly peruses the Prophet. Gil cracks walnuts, pitching the pieces into the fire.) Gil: Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Darius’s not taking it too hard. (Behind her paper, Molly rolls her eyes.) Gil: Has a bit of a thing for you, Molly. Darius. Molly: He’s vile. (Gil considers this, then glances across the room at Jessica.) Nonny: Ever heard of this spell? (Nonny points to a notation in the margin underlined three times: “Sectumsempra. For Enemies.” Molly frowns.) Molly: No I have not. And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in. Gil: Not bloody likely. He’s top of the class. Even better than you, Molly. Arctic Dan thinks he’s a genius. (Molly casts Gil a withering glance.) Gil: What? Molly: I’d like to know just whose book that was. Let’s take a look, shall we? Nonny: (holding it out of reach) No. Molly: (suspicious) Why not? Nonny: It’s... old. The binding is fragile. Molly: The binding is fragile? (She makes another grab for it, but Nonny holds it clear. Then Oona appears, plucks it out of his hand.) Oona: Who’s the Half-Blood Prince? Molly and Gil: The who? Oona: That’s what it says. Right here. ‘This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.’ (Oona points. Written on the frontispiece is: “This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.”) (Scene: Bubblemeade Village) (Students lean into a bitter wind, trudging through deep snow.) Molly: For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it... and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is? Nonny: I didn’t say I wasn’t curious. And, by the way, I don’t sleep with it. Gil: (a sarcastic chortle) Yeah. Right. (as Nonny glares) Well, it’s true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you’re always reading that bloody book. It’s like being with Molly. (This time it’s Molly's turn to glare.) Molly: Well, I was curious. So I went to -- Nonny and Gil: The library. Nonny: And? Molly: And... nothing. There’s no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere. Nonny: Good. That settles it then. (Molly starts to object, when:) Mr. Langoustine: Hey, you three! (Mr. Langoustine emerges out of the trees, beard crusted in white, looking like a crazed Father Christmas. Behind him, deep in the woods, dark silhouettes -- Aurors -- can be seen. Molly eyes them briefly, then nods to the pulsating burlap bag Mr. Langoustine clutches in his fist.) Molly: What’ve you got there, Mr. Langoustine? (Mr. Langoustine tips open the bag. The trio grimace. Mr. Langoustine chuckles.) Mr. Langoustine: Stinksap. Burn the whiskers right off yer chin. Trees ‘ere are drippin’ with it. Molly: Stinksap? You’re not sick, are you? Mr. Langoustine: It’s not fer me. It’s fer Aragog. Yeh remember Aragog, don’ yeh? Gil: Spider? About six feet tall? Ten feet wide? Mr. Langoustine: Tha’s the one. He’s taken ill. I’m hopin’ ter nurse ‘im back. Keep yer fingers crossed. (Mr. Langoustine crosses his fingers. Gil forces a grin, does the same, shakes his head as Mr. Langoustine disappears back into the trees.) Gil: Barking. Does he not remember that raving arachnid tried to eat us? What? (Gil sees Molly staring at the Aurors again.) Molly: The Aurors. I know they’re here to protect us, but... somehow I don’t feel any safer. (Just then Nonny spies Arctic Dan, heading down towards the Village, passing a weary Pronto coming the other way.) Arctic Dan: Pronto! I was hoping to find you at the Three Broomsticks. Pronto: Emergency choir practice, I’m afraid, Arctic Dan. (Nonny watches Arctic Dan continue on toward the Village.) Nonny: Who’s up for a Butterbeer? (Scene: Three Broomsticks) (As the trio enter, Nonny glances round, locates Arctic Dan at the bar, planted plumply on a stool.) Nonny: No. Over here. (Molly and Gil, in the midst of seating themselves at a perfectly acceptable -- and clean -- table, see Nonny seat himself at one strewn with the detritus of a previous customer -- but which puts him in direct view of Arctic Dan. They exchange a glance, shrug, join Nonny. Gil starts to take the chair directly opposite Nonny -- blocking his view.) Nonny: No, no. Sit next to me. (Gil stops, exchanges another glance with Molly.) Gil: O-kay. (A skinny kid crab in an apron appears, tosses a filthy rag upon the table -- which begins to wipe the surface on its own. Nonny cranes his neck around the kid to keep Arctic Dan in view.) Skinny Kid Crab: What’ll we have? Molly: Three Butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine, please. (The kid whistles and the rag leaps back into his pocket. Nonny continues to eye Arctic Dan, when he sees Tobias. They lock eyes briefly, then Tobias exits.) Gil: Aw, bloody hell... (Nonny turns, sees Gil glowering at Oona, who sits in a dark corner with Tom, their faces lit by a guttering candle.) Molly: Oh, honestly, Gil. They’re just holding hands... (as Tom kisses Oona) And snogging. Gil: I’d like to leave. Molly: Leave? You can’t be serious. Gil: That happens to be my sister. Molly: So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave? (Gil blinks, utterly speechless. Then:) Arctic Dan: Nonny, m’boy! (Arctic Dan's voice booms so loudly even Oona jumps -- and catches Nonny looking. As Arctic Dan waddles over, sloshing mug in hand, Nonny rises immediately -- an action so grossly out of character that Molly regards him with amused curiosity.) Nonny: Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you. (Molly, brow wrinkling, turns to Gil, silently mouths: wonderful to see you?) Nonny: So what brings you here, sir? Arctic Dan: Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I’d care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick! (As Arctic Dan guffaws, Nonny joins in, laughing heartily as well. Arctic Dan’s belly trembles next to Molly’s cheek and his waving mug sloshes over, spattering the table.) Arctic Dan: Oops! All hands on deck, Gentilella! (Molly smiles thinly, when a whistle is heard and the filthy rag is back, whisking away Arctic Dan’s mess as the skinny kid crab slides three foaming mugs onto the table. In the b.g. Jimberly Shaskan emerges from the back, starts for the exit. Her friend follows her out.) Arctic Dan: Listen, m’boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game? Nonny: I’d consider it an honor, sir. Arctic Dan: You’d be welcome too, Gentilella. (Molly, in the midst of emptying her Butterbeer in one long draw, slams down her mug -- leaving behind a “mustache.”) Molly: Be delighted, sir. Arctic Dan: Brilliant. Look for my owl. (exiting, to Gil) Good to see you, Gibson. (Gil frowns as Arctic Dan waddles away, turns to Nonny.) Gil: What’re you playing at? Nonny: Mr. Grouper asked me to... get to know him. Gil: Get to know him? Nonny: Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Mr. Grouper wouldn’t ask. (Slam! Gil turns, sees that Molly has emptied his mug as well. Gil gestures to her upper lip.) Gil: Um... You’ve got a little... (Without a thought, she flicks her tongue up, wipes it clean.) (Scene: Outside Bubblemeade) (The snow falls heavily now. Gil and Nonny walk together, while Molly trails several yards behind, pirouetting happily, letting snowflakes fall on her tongue.) Gil: Bit worried about her. Did you hear that rubbish she was talking back in the pub? Her and me snogging. Ha. As if... Jimberly (o.s.): Jimberly. You don’t know what it could be! (Up ahead, Jimberly Shaskan and her friend stand in the drifting snow, arguing. Jimberly holds a slender package. Molly comes bumping up, drapes her arms over the boys.) Molly: What’s up? (At that very instant, Jimberly Shaskan rises six feet into the air. Hair dancing violently in the wind, her face remains eerily placid. Then she... screams. Nonny and Gil dash forward, seize her ankles. At their touch, she falls to the snow, thrashing and shrieking, eyes rolled up in her skull.) Jimberly's Friend: I warned her! I warned her not to touch it! (Molly looks. Lying in the snow is the package, torn.) Gil: Nonny, she’s swallowing her tongue -- Molly: I’ll get someone -- Nonny: There’s no time! (Suddenly, a massive figure lurches out of the white: Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: Get back! All o’ yeh! (He says this so forcefully the others instantly obey. Effortlessly, he scoops up Jimberly’s thrashing body and then, as if calming a terrified animal, presses his face close to hers and whispers with great tenderness:) Mr. Langoustine: Now, now. Now, now... (Over and over he repeats this, soothingly, the words like a mantra, until Jimberly’s lids flutter and her body goes limp.) Mr. Langoustine: Don’ go touchin’ tha’ but by the wrappin’s. Unnerstan’? (Mr. Langoustine nods darkly to the package in the snow. Nonny kneels. Poking through the paper is an ornate opal necklace. Taking off his scarf he carefully enfolds package and rises. Then, along with the others, he watches Mr. Langoustine lumber off, Jimberly cradled in his arms. In seconds they are swallowed by the snow. The only sound is the roar of the wind.) (Scene: Mrs. Grouper's Office) (The necklace lies green and glittering upon Mrs. Grouper’s desk.) Mrs. Grouper: You’re sure Jimberly did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Tierra? Tierra: It’s like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it. Mrs. Grouper: Did she say to whom? (Tierra shakes her head.) Mrs. Grouper: All right, Tierra. You may go. (as Tierra exits) Why is it always you three? Hm? When something happens? Gil: Believe me, Mrs. Grouper, I’ve been asking myself the same question for six years. (Just then, Mr. Grumpfish appears at the door, eyes the trio.) Mrs. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Is this it? (Mrs. Grouper nods. Mr. Grumpfish takes his wand, lifts the necklace like a dead snake. Eyes it with fascination.) Mrs. Grouper: What do you think? Mr. Grumpfish: I think Miss Shaskan is lucky to be alive. Nonny: She was cursed, wasn’t she? I know Jimberly. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn’t hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn’t doing it knowingly. (Mr. Grumpfish eyes Nonny levelly.) Mrs. Grouper: Yes. She was cursed. Nonny: It was Tobias. Mrs. Grouper: That’s a very serious accusation, Pirruccello. Mr. Grumpfish: Indeed. Your evidence? Nonny: I... just... know. Mr. Grumpfish: You... just... know. Once again you astonish with your gifts, Pirruccello, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One. (Gil and Molly avert their eyes uncomfortably.) Mrs. Grouper: I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you. End of Part 3. Recap Gil becomes the successful Gryffindor's Quidditch goalie, attracting the love of Jessica, much to Molly's chagrin. Meanwhile, Nonny finds that his book once belonged to the "Half-Blood Prince", a term Molly cannot figure out. After a trip down Bubblesmeade, Jimberly Shaskan has been put under an Imperius Curse through a cursed necklace that she was bringing to Mr. Grouper as a gift. As Mrs. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish took a look at it, Nonny reckons that Tobias must have something to do with it. Category:Stories